


You Know I’m Not Crazy

by TheKarmaChameleon



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 80s, AU, Based on the relationship between George and Jon, M/M, Romance, Sexual Confusion, but Jon has been switched with the OC Matthew, but happier (?), no drugs, you'll see idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKarmaChameleon/pseuds/TheKarmaChameleon
Summary: “I like the makeup, you look good.”“So do you.”Matthew Parker, a wannabe ‘rockstar’ notices small posters scattered around London for a band called ‘The Sex Gang Children’ (later known as Culture Club) looking for a second guitar player, and despite the concerning name, he makes contact. Little did he know what he was getting himself into, and that the lead singer would be plastered in makeup and look like... a girl? But it wasn’t a girl, it was Boy George.The two take an instant liking to each other, and the rest is.. history?~





	You Know I’m Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing but I don't know what I'm doing with the ratings so this is the warning.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction so be gentle. I would suck at writing a x reader fanfic at the moment so I settled for an OC!  
> ‘~’ means the character is speaking in a playful way, or flirty depending on the situation. I'll try to update this as much as possible, but there won't be a set schedule. The chapters might be shorter at first, but they will get longer as time goes on. Any typos or mistakes, let me know and I can change them :) Enjoy!
> 
> [Matthew Parker, London: 20 year old brunette, able to play instruments and sing pretty well.]

It was a rather cold day in London; windows covered in condensation, a breeze blowing through the hair of people walking down the streets, and light rain falling from the sky. It's a shame. It could be such a beautiful place, but the current bad weather doesn't exactly make it pleasant. A young man by the name of Matthew Parker, or Matty as his friends called him, walked through the streets with these thoughts in his head, his cold hands stuffed in his pockets as his eyes scanned the area for a telephone box. His reason being that he was only a couple days in of living on his own, out of his parents house and into the chaotic jungle that he called London. Through Matthew's eyes, it was a chance to start again, a chance _to be reborn_. 

Upon finally spotting a red telephone box in the distance, the brunette let out a short, thankful sigh. They may smell like shit, but they're warmer than out here. Matty brought a hand up to brush the hair out of his face, only to reach forward and open the door to the telephone box shortly after. Time to call home. The boy's hands fumbled around in his jacket pocket for change to use the phone, the familiar sound of his keys in his pocket hitting against the coins to make that scratching sound. It's almost as if he hears the music in everything. About to put the coins in the slot, Matthew's eyes landed on a piece of slightly crumpled up paper on the floor of the booth. Without picking it up, all he could see was an outline of a guitar, immediately catching his interest. His hand with the change slowly went back into his pocket, leaving the coins there only to reach out and pick up the paper with his other hand. A number could be seen at the bottom along with 4 names - George O'Dowd, Jon Moss, Roy Hay and Mikey Craig. A band. That certainly made his lips curl up into a small smile, especially at the 'guitarist needed' part. He's pretty handy with the instrument.

"The Sex Gang Children...." He mumbled to himself. Hm. It's not the most appealing name, but not the most appalling one either. The young adult bit his lip in thought, simultaneously trying to stop himself from smiling. If he called this number, he wouldn't be able to call his parents, at least until he got home. But if he called his parents, it could be too late for the band. Aaah. Matthew ran the palm of his hand down along his face before pausing, only to cave in and place the change in his pocket in the telephone coin slot to dial in the number on the paper. Soon after what felt like hearing the phone ring a million times, a voice was heard at the other end of the line.

 

"Hello?" The other person said; Matthew immediately noticing the local accent, softness and slightly higher tone of their voice. He was nervous, which was understandable. He'd never done something like this before, even if it's not exactly risky.

 

"..Hey," He managed to pull himself together before making a fool of himself over the phone. It wouldn't be the best first impression. "Is this, uh-..." He trailed off only to look at the paper in his hand to see who he was talking to.. but there are  _four_ names. Time for a wild guess. "... Roy Hay?" He asked carefully, his facial expression showing the doubt he had in himself right now. It was a 1 in 4 chance that he'd be right.

 

"Roy wishes~" They said in a playful voice, a faint 'oi!' could be heard in the background, causing Matthew to smirk to himself. He's guessing _that_ was Roy. "No, I'm George O'Dowd. You must've seen our poster?" It was more of a statement than a question, and a hint of excitement could be heard in his voice. Maybe he was the first to call... "You interested?"

 

"Oh, sorry, _George_. It's just that, you know, there's four names here so I didn't... know- uh, but yeah I did." Chill, Matthew. Chill. "I'm Matthew Parker, and _you're_ looking for another guitarist.. Is the opportunity still there or have you found someone already?" 

 

"No, it's still very much open! I'm glad you called, we were starting to give up actually." A soft chuckle was heard through the phone, causing a strange and foreign feeling in Matthew's chest because of it.

 

Matthew was.. relieved? For the first time in a while he was planning on actually doing something with his life, and this seemed like the perfect chance. If he was too late, he would have been utterly disappointed. "Great!" He's grinning now, and he's sure as hell that George will be able to tell. "I'd love to give it a try. I've been needing something, and well.. I didn't realise what it was until just now." He admitted over the phone. Why he was telling him this, he didn't know. But he was.

 

"Are you alright to meet me and the other boys at some point? Obviously we can't let you in the band just because you sound nice over the phone~. You could play something for us?" George recommended. It was a fair point. They needed to know whether or not he was what they were looking for. He's trying to ignore the subtle compliment--

 

"Yeah sure, you just name a time and a place." Matthew agreed, fumbling around in his pocket in search for a pen to not down the information on the back of the poster.

 

"How about... one second," George paused and Matthew could hear other voices in the background again, planning a place he assumed. The band member was soon back to the phone though, telling Matthew where and when to meet him and the other band members whilst the brunette wrote down the details on the back of the poster. "Is that time good for you?" The other asked.

 

"Yep, half past twelve tomorrow. It's not too far from my flat which is a good thing."

 

"Oh, great! At least you won't be late." There was that playful voice again. He could tell George was going to be a character. "I'll see you then? It'll be nice to put a face to the name."

 

"You too."

 

Straight after, a different voice was heard from George's side of the call telling him to stop flirting. Of course, George did what any other person would do. tell them to "Fuck off, yeah?" The line was silent for a second, Matthew aware of what was happening over there, but George not aware that Matthew was aware what was happening-- it could all get very confusing, really. "Oh, not you Matty. Jon just said something that's all."

 

Matty? Their first time speaking and he's already using nicknames... hm. Maybe he should start thinking of one for him- okay no, everything is happening too fast.

He couldn't help but laugh at the accusation of George flirting. Is that in his nature? Maybe he'll find out.

 

"Don't worry," He reassured the boy, "Right, I best get going anyway. I was supposed to ring my mum and dad but I called you instead, better not keep them waiting." The young adult rambled. "I'll look forward to tomorrow though. See ya'!"

 

"Bye~"

 

And with that, the phone call was over. What... the hell just happened? He finds a random poster, calls the number and now he might be in a band? All in the space of twenty minutes? Confusing is an understatement. Nevertheless, Matty went on to phone up his parents and tell them about what had just happened. Of course they were happy for him..  _as long as he got a job._ **Ugh.** They just don't get it, do they?

 

Finishing the phone call, he headed back to his apartment as planned, eventually going to bed - earlier than usual since he didn't want to be tired in his performance for George and the other boys. He wouldn't do as well.

 

With song ideas and pictures of what George might look like in his head, Matthew drifted off to sleep, ready for his 'big' day.


End file.
